(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reuseable, quick connect electrical wire connectors. It is desirable to achieve a solderless connection of an insulated wire and a termination to permit quick connect or separation with a male blade conductor. It is desirable to miniaturize the connector to use the smallest amount of metallic and polymeric materials possible in such a connector. Minimization of materials requirements permits the economic manufacture and sale of such connectors.